


Accidents happen

by vaenarys



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Be patient, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Rape, Not Beta Read, Slow Build, archie has a car I don't care if that's canon or not..., archie has a very vivid imagination though, archie struggling with aftermath of grundy, geraldine grundy mentioned but never actually appears, if I ever finish this, jarchie and beronica in the end though, kind of one-sided veronica/betty initially, non-ace jughead, not making any promises, one-sided archie/jughead initially
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:25:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaenarys/pseuds/vaenarys
Summary: Mrs. Grundy is gone and things are finally getting back to normal in Archie's life. But is he really fine? When he realizes he feels more for his best friend than just friendship, it opens a whole new world of questions and he's forced to fight some demons he thought he successfully repressed until now.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-read. Not a native speaker.  
> I woke up in the middle of the night with the idea for the first chapter of this story just had to get this out of my system. I actually have no idea where this is going.

"Don't you think it's a little lazy to take the car to school when it's not that much of a walk in the first place?" Betty asks, her brows raised when Archie pulls up next to her and Jug and offers them a ride. Archie doesn't even blink. He knows that it's lazy and maybe a little bit stupid, but come on! It took him forever to scrape together enough money to afford his first, albeit shitty, car. And now he wants to show it off, even though there isn't much to see in the first place... So, Archie shrugs and turns to the boy currently holding Betty's hand. "Jug?" He begins, looking hopeful. "Come on, man, like this we could even stop at Pop's for a milkshake before school." 

Jug glances at Betty, who frowns at him in response. However, Archie can see that in the few seconds they look at each other Betty realizes she lost the battle at the mention of Pop's. 

"I'll still walk." Betty says stubbornly, averting her eyes, an exaggerated pout on her face. Jug's mouth on the other hand splits into a grin. He pulls his hand out of her grasp and sneaks it around her waist instead. He pulls her closer and brushes a small kiss against her temple. Betty, although she is trying, can't help but smile in return.

"Just go!" She giggles and pushes Jug off when he begins peppering her forehead in kisses just to make her laugh. Jug takes a hold of her hand again, stopping her escape and they share a real kiss, a gentle one. Once they part they look fondly at each other. Something inside Archie's stomach lurches at the sight. He has to avert his eyes, suddenly feeling like he is imposing on something private. He ignores the sinking feeling and mirrors Jugs grin when he climbs into the passengers seat. 

"See you at school." Archie says to Betty, still grinning. She rolls her eyes and huffs a sigh at him, but then she smiles. "Drive save." She says mockingly and Archie nods before driving off. 

\--- 

They're late when they finish at Pop's. The roads begin to fill as the town wakes up, which will delay their arrival at school even more. Neither of them minds. The sun gains strength with every minute, making everything look brighter in the process. Archie rolls down his window and lets in the air, breathing deep. 

A Taylor Swift song starts playing on the radio and Archie sees Jug roll his eyes. Archie just snorts, but begins tapping his fingers to the rhythm of '22' on the steering wheel. He can see Jug absentmindedly tapping his feet along as well. 

Who are they kidding? Both of them know every single word of the lyrics. Once Archie begins to sing along halfway through the first chorus, high and purposely off-key, Jughead joins in as well, sounding equally terrible. They promptly make it a contest of who can sing along in the cringiest way. Both boys barely able to keep singing instead of bursting into laughter.

Archie feels completely at ease for the first time in weeks. With Mrs. Grundy gone and his friendship with Betty and Jug back on track, everything begins to feel normal again. But reality still nags at him in a way that makes him consider to skip out on first period, or school altogether. He feels a ridiculous urge to just hit the road and drive as far as the contents of the tank will take them. To leave Riverdale and the ongoing murder investigation, all responsibilities and their uncertain future behind. He suddenly wants, with a ferocity he's never felt before, to go on the roadtrip they planned at the beginning of this summer, right here, right now. Consequences be damned.

Jug would probably be on board with that, too.   
The thought makes him smile wider. 

Archie has to take a turn halfway through the second chorus of "22" and sets the turn signal before he stirs the car in that direction. He is still belting out the lyrics along with Jughead as he meets the others eyes just as the sun glimpses in through the passengers window. Jughead is on the verge of laughing at a particular off-key noise Archie makes on purpose. And maybe it is the way the sun illuminates the interior of this shabby car, or that in this particular moment, Archie truly feels like everything is back to the way it was. But just as the familiarity returns, just when Jug smiles at him like he used to at the start of summer, and just as Archie starts to feel whole again, something in him shifts and gives way to a truth he should have acknowledged a long time ago. 

He is in love with Jughead.

The realization hits him like a carcrash. 

And it almost turns into a literal one, because in his stupor of that revelation he misses a red light and has to sway quite brutally out of the way of an approaching truck. Breaks screech, angry honks sound across the street and Archie is reflexively putting one arm out across Jugheads chest to shield him. He instantly feels Jugs hands to come up and grasp at his arm in alarm. Archie braces himself for impact. 

-But nothing happens. 

The truck stops just in time, leaving the boys shell-shocked but unharmed. Now, the driver of that truck is furiously gesturing for Archie to get his car the fuck out of the way! 

"Dude! What the hell!?" Jughead exclaims to his right as he finds his voice again seconds later. Archie can't find any answer in his swirling thoughts. More angry honking cuts through the fog in Archie's brain and he pulls his arm back and out of Jugs grasp to finally put the car back into gear. 

As they come to a halt a little farther down the road the song fades out. Archie turns his head to look at Jughead and finds his bright blue eyes are still wide with shock. His fingers are digging into the fabric of his jeans and his chest is rising and falling in quick panicked breaths. Archie figures he isn't looking any better, even though his own panic doesn't solely stem from the near-crash they just experienced. 

"What the fuck was that Archie?" Jug says, not yelling anymore, which Archie is grateful for. Still, Archie hears in the waver of Jug's voice that he is very much on the brink of it. 

"I'm sorry!" Archie answers, still shaken. He looks out through one of the windows, trying to calm himself, but his head is spinning with thoughts. It's not far to the school now. Once he realizes this that is all Archie's mind needs to short-circuit and force his body to jump out of the car. 

"Arch!" Jug shouts after him but Archie just grabs his bag and jacket from the backseat and flees. He knows Jug is yelling after him, but he doesn't really hear it over the rushing of blood in his ears and the mantra of 'No no no no no no no...' swirling around in his mind. The sound of a car's engine starting up behind him has him quicken his steps into a run towards the school. He probably looks like an idiot, but right now it doesn't matter, since he feels like one, too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie finally realizes some things about Grundy.

Archie starts to question his sexuality halfway through third period. That is when his mind finally stops spinning and he is able to conjure up other thoughts than 'I'm in love with Jughead.", "Oh my god!" and "I'm in love with my best friend!" He fidgets with his pen, starts going back through the past months in his mind and tries to recall incidents where his eyes might have lingered on a guy the way they usually do on girls. He comes up with nothing, but he isn't the most observant person in the first place, even less so concerning his own feelings or actions. So, no conclusive evidence there...

Eventually, he thinks about showers after football practice. Archie isn't sure what exactly he is trying to prove to himself by thinking about Reggie, or Chuck, or one of the other guys, naked. Since it does nothing for him at all. However, when his thoughts drift to another encounter he had in the showers not so long ago, he feels his cheeks colouring and his heartrate pick up. Archie stills the movement of his pen only to begin spinning it around quicker as his train of thought progresses. 

He remembers the early morning light reflected in bright blue eyes. He remembers Jughead standing there, bare chested, droplets of water dripping from his dark hair down onto his torso. He remembers the smile on his friend's lips, embarassed, but honest, and just for Archie to see. He realizes now, he wanted to reach out even then, wanted to run his fingers along Jug's jaw, to catch the droplets of water escaping from his wet hair. Archie imagines gripping one hand into the dark curls, while the other scoots down to explore smooth pale skin. He imagines pulling Jug closer, tilting his head and claiming his lips. Archie wonders what noise Jug would make when he abandons his mouth and kisses down his neck instead. If he bit him, would he moan?

A surge of arousal hits him like a lightningbolt and Archie drops his pen. It clatters loudly to the ground. The action snaps him out of his daydream as several of his classmates turn their heads around to stare at him - Jughead included. Their eyes meet momentarily before Archie averts his again. Archie fights but looses the battle against the blush threatening to crawl up his neck. He coughs awkwardly and fidgets in his seat under scrutiny of his classmates before leaning down to reach for his pen, thankful for the opportunity to hide his face. The others soon return their attention to the teacher, but Archie can still feel Jug's eyes on him when he sits up again. He dares to meet his friend's stare once more, and longer this time. Jug raises an eyebrow at him and Archie has barely enough of his wits left to shrug in answer. When Jug turns back around as well, Archie runs a hand over his face in embarassment, trying to calm his pounding heart and the boner pressing uncomfortably against the inside of his pants.

It's the first time in weeks this happened. Thinking about sex is something he avoids since Mrs. Grundy left. At first he wrote the way his mind shut down when he thinks about sex, with anyone, off as heartache for Geraldine, but the more he thinks about the times he was together with her, the more he feels like something wasn't right after all. Especially since every occasion he recalls is now left with the bitter aftertaste of feeling used. 

'It's real' she said.   
Archie isn't so sure anymore. 

Not for the first time Archie wonders if Mrs. Grundy stole something important from him. He isn't entirely sure what, but it's likely since he gave her everything, every first experience he had to offer, and she took it all, greedily so, and now he feels like he is left with nothing to give to someone else, someone who might actually matter... 

The thought makes him nauseous. Suddenly, he can't stop his thoughts from spiraling out of control. Memories of Mrs. Grundy and him are flooding his mind. He can almost feel the touch of slender fingers ghosting over his body and long, well manicured fingernails digging into his skin, scraping his scalp. Archie's vision blurrs.

"Dude, are you alright?" Reggie whispers from somewhere on his left and Archie raises his hand in a dismissive gesture. Of course he is alright, he just has to calm down. 

'It's real.' Mrs. Grundy says in his head again and the hairs on his neck begin to stand up as bile rises in his throat. 'She lied to me' He thinks, balling his fists, his fingernails digging into the palms of his hands. Her fingers are trailing their way down his chest, scraping their nails teasingly against his abs. 

His stomach contracts violently. 

'It's real.' He hears her say again, a whisper in his ear this time. He can almost feel her body against him now. 'She manipulated me.'

'It's real.' She repeats, demands his attention with the words, pulls his mind away from his doubts by promising pleasure with every touch and he feels nothing but disgust for that. 

'She raped me.' 

The thought gives him whiplash. Archie covers his mouth with one hand to fight the sudden urge to vomit. It doesn't help. The feeling gets worse the moment his hand connects with his lips.

Archie jumps out of his seat causing everyone to look at him again in annoyance. However, it is short-lived when they realize Archie looks, what he imagines to be, positively green. Archie bolts for the door, ignoring the shout from the teacher as he makes his way to the bathroom. He pushes open the door with so much force it slams loudly against the adjacent wall, but he doesn't care. He barely manages to position himself over one of the toiletbowls before his body violently throws up whatever is left of his breakfast inside of his stomach.

Archie doesn't know how long it lasts, it might be seconds, or a few minutes, or longer. It sure feels like an eternity, and when he is finally able to stop retching and he manages to sit back, everything is spinning around him. He reaches blindly for some toiletpaper and wipes roughly at his lips. It does nothing against the foul taste inside his mouth, but at least he feels a little cleaner afterwards. He throws the paper into the toiletbowl but can't be bothered to get up and flush. Instead, he lets his head rest against the wall of the stall, pulls his legs up against his chest and allows himself to feel like shit.

"Archie?" A voice sounds from the entrance of the bathroom and he tenses. Seconds later, Jughead walks around the corner. His eyes immediately focus on him on the ground before glancing at the toiletbowl. Putting two and two together, Jug's eyes widen before he takes an aborted step towards him, hesitating as if he is unsure what to do now. "Arch…" He says, and his tone is so incredibly gentle it makes Archie dig his fingers into the fabric of his jeans to keep himself from doing something stupid, like reaching out for his friend to… do what exactly? He isn't sure. 

"What's wrong?" Jug asks then, and Archie just can't think of anything to say. His mind comes up with nothing that will sufficiently explain this without making him feel stupid, so he just shrugs. But as he glances up at his best friend, who looks back at him, concern evident on his face, tears start filling up his eyes without his permission. He is confused at his own reaction for a second, before everything comes crashing down. His feelings for Jughead and realizing the truth about Geraldine, it's too much, too fast. He covers his face, presses the heels of his hands against his eyes and tries to stifle a sob.

This jumpstarts his friend into action. Archie hears Jug's hurried steps on the tiled floor before he sinks down on his knees next to him. A hand touches Archie's arm gently and Archie can't surpress the next louder sob. Jug hesitates again, but then Archie feels arms circling around his head and shoulders, pulling him closer. Archie hesitantly lifts his hands away from his face and turns towards Jug, hides himself against the others chest and starts to cry in earnest. His shoulders start shaking and he can feel Jug's shirt stain with the moisture of his tears. All the while, Jug rests his chin on top of Archie's head and helplessly mumbles nonsense into his hair. "Archie… shh... shhh… It's okay. I'm here."

There is no way Jug would be this affectionate with him under normal circumstances and Archie feels guilty for relishing his touch, but digs his fingers into Jug's shirt anyway, already feeling better as his friend adjusts his hold on him, pulling him closer. Jughead feels the fading tension in his shoulders and says:

"That's it, just breathe." 

So, Archie does. He breathes in the familiar smell of the other boy and slowly feels himself calming down until his shoulders stop shaking and he is finally able to keep the tears from falling. He already dreads the moment Jughead pulls back, but right now the other boy seems content to just stay like this on the cold dirty floor with him.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on?" Jughead asks, his tone suggesting that he already knows the answer. "Not really." Archie manages with a heavy sigh, his voice still shaking. Jughead nods.

"Do you want me to guess?"

Archie tenses again. "Not really." He answers, voice even smaller than before. The silence that settles between them isn't exactly uncomfortabe, but Archie knows what Jug is going to ask and he mentally steels himself for the question. It still stings when it comes.

"It's about her, isn't it?"

This time Archie says nothing. There is no use in denying it. Jughead adjusts his position so he is sitting next to Archie instead of kneeling over him. They shift around for a bit, but settle more comfortably against the stall, Archie still leaning against Jug's chest, unwilling to let go just yet. Jug doesn't seem to mind.

There is a moment of silence before Jug speaks again. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I waited for something like this to happen. I figured it would take you a while to realize what she really did to you."

Archie's gaze turns glassy, fixing on nothing at all, his mind racing with all the promises she made, all the sweet nothings she whispered into his ears to protect herself, to keep using him. And to think he actually fought for her, for them! He shivers with disgust. "I feel so stupid."

"You're not stupid, Arch." The fingers of Jugheads left hand tighten in Archie's shirt and Archie notices that Jug's hand is shaking. He glances up into Jug's face and realizes with surprise that his friend is positively furious. "It was her, all of it-"

"I consented-" Archie mumbles, letting his gaze fall to the floor again.

"Stop." Jug interjects, a little too loud, and Archie jumps and clamps his mouth shut instantly. Jug realizes his mistake and promptly smoothes his thumb over Archie's shoulder in a silent apology. "She manipulated you, Archie." He says, softly this time, even though he's obviously still angry. "She made you think what you two had was real two protect herself. But It wasn't real. She used you."

"It wasn't real, Archie, but that's not your fault." Jughead emphasizes. The words strike him to the core and Archie has to hide his face in Jug's shirt as the tears start falling again. Jug begins stroking a hand soothingly through Archies hair. Jug lets him cry as Archie's mind relives every single instance Geraldine told him to keep quiet, kept him away from his friends, his life, made him believe what they had was right, pure even. She made him believe that he wanted this, wanted her and since his body responded to her touch, even though he felt kind of weird all the way through their first encounter, he believed her. It got easier every time they had sex. Archie got better at pretending he wanted her, started to believe it in earnest halfway through the summer, started to believe he loved her. His body responded automatically whenever she touched him, on cue, ready for her to use. She had him at her disposal. All. The. Time.

The urge to vomit emerges again and he struggles free from Jug's hold. The other boy needs a few seconds to understand, but gets out of his way fast when he realizes what's going on. Archie positions himself over the bowl again and retches up a few more chunks of food. He crinkles his nose when he is done and sinks back to his knees.

"Sorry…" He mumbles in the general direction of the other boy. His head is swimming, so he doesn't notice that Jug gets up and wets a paper towel at one of the sinks until it appears in his field of vision. Jug wordlessly offers him the towel and Archie takes it with shaking fingers. Archie cleans himself up again, already getting tired of it, cursing his body for this violent reaction. He throws the towel into the bowl with newfound anger. Isn't it enough that she already took everything from him? Why does she have to have this much power over him even after she left? Why isn't he stronger than this? Tears still sting in his eyes and he wipes at them furiously until a hand catches his wrist and gently pulls him backwards, coaxing him to turn around. The touch startles him until he remembers where he is, who he is with. 

"Don't do this to yourself. Don't beat yourself up over your way of dealing with this." Jug says, and Archie can't bear to meet his eyes. He is angry now, but he also feels despair creeping back into his bones. Arche feels dirty, inside and out. Hollow, and like there is something missing, something important, something he feels he desperately needs to ever be good enough for anyone ever again. The realization crushs him, and the anger dissipates fully. 

"There is nothing left to-, I- I- don't- I can't…" Archie breathes out, his voice shaking. Even Archie isn't sure where this train of thought leads him. Archie feels like the sentence doesn't make any sense at all now that he said it. He tries to convey what he is feeling, but words fail him. "She took all of me, Jug." He finally says and his voice cracks. "I- I think she broke me."

Jughead pulls him closer again and buries one hand carefully in Archie's hair. "She didn't break you, Arch." Jug says with finality, his own voice purposefully low, like he is trying to keep his own emotions in check. Jug's fingers are wider against Archie's scalp, his hands bigger than hers. His touch isn't demanding, but consoling. Nothing of this reminds Archie of the ways he was with Mrs. Grundy and for the first time in weeks he finds himself relaxing at another person's touch.

"She didn't take all of you, Archie." Jug says, his hand keeping up the soothing rhythm in Archie's hair. "She forced you to grow up too fast. She took something from you, something very important, but not all of you. Whatever you had with this-" Archie notices that Jug catches himself before he says something insulting, not sure how Archie will react, "-this woman, it doesn't define you Archie." 

When Archie doesn't react, Jug curls his free hand with gentle pressure into Archie's shoulder. "Do you hear me?" He asks and Archie nods, slowly. "It doesn't make you lesser than what you were before." Jug adds and Archie nods again just to do something. 

"Hey, look at me." Jughead says, and Archie leans back to reluctantly do just that. He can barely meet Jug's eyes. "What happened between you and her does not define you." Jug repeats, before pulling his hand out of Archie's hair to brush a stray tear off Archie's face. Archies breathing stills at the contact. Somehow this feels more intimate, like it surpasses the consoling of a friend. Jug pulls his hand back as soon as the motion is complete, and Archie thinks he sees something in the others eyes next to the confusion. But what exactly? He can't say. It's gone before either of them can identify the emotion and Jughead apparently needs a second to find the thought he lost through the action. 

Instead of acknowledging whatever just passed between them Jug falls back on safer territory. Sarcasm. "Listen, I'm only going to say this once, so don't expect me to go around and praise you all the time-" Jug is trying to lighten the mood, clears his throat and glances away for a second before saying: "- but you're a good guy Archie. You're compassionate, talented and probably too nice for your own good..." Archie's breath hitches at the honesty in Jug's voice and he is overwhelmed by the sudden urge to be near him, to kiss him. He pulls back before he can do anything he might regret later, but he smiles at Jug's awkward attempt at a pep-talk.

"Plus, you got football, you got your music, you got your parents, your friends -me." He pauses, and Archie can hear his own heart beating loudly in his ears. "You are and have a lot more then what you give yourself credit for, and most importantly: you're not alone. She didn't take that from you, no one can do that."

Archie swallows thickly, his throat burns and he's only barely able to conceal his wince, but he nods. Jug doesn't start talking again, perceptive as he is, he can tell that he said enough and that Archie might still be agitated, but at least he isn't devastated anymore. For now that's enough. 

They sit back down against one of the walls, shoulders brushing and fall into companionable silence until the bell announces the end of third period and they're forced to move. Soon, this bathroom won't be a safe place to hide away in anymore. Jug shifts away and Archie already mourns his warmth. Archie runs a hand over his face to get rid of the last tearstreaks on his cheeks. He finally begins to feel like himself again and dares to glance at Jugheads shirt. 

He sees the wet splotches all over it and bites his lip in embarassment. "Sorry about that." He says sheepishly, his voice still a little rough, while pointing at Jug's shirt.

"It's alright." Jug answers with a shrug. "I had my share of mental breakdowns." Archie meets his eyes openly, eyes widening, worry now colouring his own features. Jug rolls his eyes at him and grins before he shoves Archie playfully against one shoulder. "Oh come on, stop it with that expression, I'm okay." And with that Jug stands up and pointedly brushes some invisible dirt from his clothes before offering one hand to Archie, who gladly takes it and gets up as well. 

Jug casually flushes the toilet as Archie steps toward the sink to rinse out his mouth. "You going home?" Jug asks as Archie spits one last time into the sink. Archie takes into account his sore throat and throbbing headache. Then, he shakes his head. "No, I got football practice after school." 

Jug is silent for a moment. Archie can see him frowning in the mirror, clearly displeased by his answer. "You sure?" He inquires again and Archie opens the tab to clean the sink, but also to give his hands something to do. "Yeah…" He reassures and Jug looks like he wants to say something else, but then he seems to realize it's no use to go against Archie's pig-headedness and just nods in return.

"Suit yourself, I'd feign a stomach bug and get the hell out of here."

Archie manages a small grin as he looks at Jug through the mirror. "I know you would."

Jug answers with a smile of his own but his expression shifts back into skeptical only seconds later. "Seriously, though. You gonna be alright?"

Jug stares him down, but Archie holds his gaze. "Yeah, I think I just need something to do, to get my mind off… things." He aims for nonchalance, but Jug's eyes narrow at him, leaving Archie struggling to act normal under the scrutiny of these bright orbs. "It's alright, Jug. I'll be fine." If he goes home now, his thoughts will just start spiralling out of control again. 

When Jug finally averts his eyes it's to search for something in his pockets. "I still got your keys." Jug fumbles around in his pocket before throwing him the carkeys. Archie catches them easily and looks at them for a moment. Jug probably came to the conclusion that Archie's breakdown and the almost crash from this morning stem from the same reasons, which explains why he didn't ask about it again. Archie will let him believe that, it makes this a lot easier.

"I have to get going." Jug says and Archie nods without looking up. He pushes his keys into his pockets just as Jug begins walking away.

"See you after school?" He asks then and Jug stops in his tracks. When he turns back around he looks conflicted. "I promised Betty to walk her home, and…" Jug actually blushes and Archie doesn't want to think about where Jug's mind just went.

"You're gonna be late." Archie finishes his sentence and forces a smile, trying not to sound disappointed, while simultaneously swallowing the jealousy rising in his throat. "Of course." 

Jug suddenly seems unsure. "I could tell her something came up-"

"No! No, it's alright." Archie interjects. "I'll see you later tonight, right?"

"Right." Jug says, his tone skeptical, but Archie just keeps smiling. He wonders for a moment how things might have played out if Mrs. Grundy hadn't picked him up that day. Would he have gone on that roadtrip with Jughead? Would Jug have told him about his trouble at home? Would he have realized his feelings sooner? Is there any chance at all Jug might have chosen him instead of Betty?

"Hey, Jug?" Archie asks suddenly when the other boy is almost out the door. "Thank you." Archie says and Jughead smiles, one of these radiant, honest ones. "Anytime." He answers and walks off. 

The door clicks shut with a small sound and Archie turns back to look at himself in the mirror. He looks like hell. His eyes are red-rimmed and his cheeks are flushed. His throat still feels like sandpaper and he notes that his hair is a mess. But recalling the soft touch that made it look like that has him smile, despite himself. He absentmindedly traces where Jug's thumb touched his cheek just moments ago. He feels sappy and stupid while doing so, but the memory still makes his heart flutter. He frowns at his reflection. 

"Get a grip, Andrews." He tells himself before he straightens his shirt, squares his shoulders and finally turns to leave the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie tries to deal with everything this very bad, no good day throws at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very unhappy with this chapter, I don't think I successfully conveyed everything I wanted to and the part at the end just feels rushed... Anyway It's not getting any better. I might return to it at some point to flesh it out a little bit but right now I really just want to progress the story... Still un-betaed. Enjoy, and maybe tell me what you think?

Archie avoids Jughead and all of his other friends for the rest of the day. He leaves as soon as the bell rings after lessons. He dodges them in the hallway and hides away in the music room whenever he can. He knows that this behaviour will prompt even more questions than whatever Jug may have told them by now, but he can't act like everything is alright in front of them. Because it isn't.

Sitting in the music room and plucking absentmindedly on his guitar he tries to cope with all of the emotions bubbling inside of him. Thinking about Jug makes his heartbeat quicken and a smile spread on his face. The weird thing is that he realizes now that this has been happening for a while now. Since the day Jug forgave him for their canceled road-trip Archie feels better when he is around the other boy, even the world around him feels brighter when Jug is there. His sarcasm and snark, his intelligence, the way he smiles and shakes his head when Archie is being particularly goofy... Archie missed this over the course of the summer, more so than he realized until now. Now that he has Jug back, it feels like it cancels out all of the bad things that happened in these past weeks.

But then there is this other part of him, the part that keeps reminding him that Jug is with Betty now. That it isn't just them anymore. That their friendship has changed and gone trough a very rough patch and that it may very well end should Jug find out about his feelings. Not because Archie he thinks that Jug will abandon him, or be disgusted by him, that is not who Jug is. But things would definitely change. And change may very well mean the end of something, too.

Archie thinks about writing a song about all of this, so that there is at least something productive coming out of the chaos inside his head, but nothing fitting will come to him. It is like he is blocked from his music. It's like, when Geraldine left, she took that from him as well... His fingers twitch at the thought of her, the hairs on his neck beginning to stand up. A memory plays before his eyes, her fingers around his, guiding his hand, along the guitar at first, then along her throat, breasts, waist, lower, lower, lower...

Archie gasps out a pained breath, cold sweat running down the side of his face when he comes to. He shakes his head violently to rid himself of the memory. Maybe coming to the music room hadn't been such a great idea after all. Sure, no one is ever here between lessons, but there are too many memories here, too many dirty secrets, too many remnants of the times she used him, made him gasp, squirm, moan. Against his will or with his permission? He isn't sure anymore, feels like he never really wanted it despite everything he told himself to make it right. The thought makes him shiver in disgust, at her and himself for not fighting, for deciding that this is what being with someone is supposed to feel like. Guilt, fear and discomfort were constant presences during sex, when he should have felt whole and loved instead. He swallows around the lump in his throat, not able to imagine how any future sexual encounter could ever be different for him.

Maybe he is broken.  
Maybe she actually broke him.

Archie realizes his breathing is accelerated and he is practically gasping for air now. He tries to focus, there is no way he is allowing himself to have a panic attack right now. He won't have it. Archie knows that he can't do much but try to breathe, and he forces himself to do it by recalling Jug's voice, calm and soothing in his ear. "She didn't break you, Arch." Jug's voice reminds him in his head and it lifts some of the weight off his chest. "Breathe. Just breathe." He whispers to himself, over and over, and is surprised when it actually helps. Archie closes his eyes in order to focus on calming himself down.

Several minutes pass with him just breathing, but when he reopens his eyes he feels like his head is clearer than before.

Eventually, Archie checks his phone for the time, and the clock tells him that he's about to be late for practice if he doesn't get moving, so he gathers his things and starts to make his way to the locker room. On the way there he bumps into Reggie who is positively hyped to get out on the field today and Archie feels a bit better as he is confronted with his good mood and even finds himself grinning at one of Reggie's stupid jokes.

That is, until he sees Betty, Veronica and Jug walking towards the football field as well. Apparently, Cheryl scheduled practice outside the gym for the Vixens today. Reggie is delighted, Archie just grinds his teeth.

"At least there will be something interesting to see on the field today, huh Andrews?" Reggie quips and bumps his shoulder playfully against Archie's.

"Yeah, sure..." Archie mumbles back, a lumb forming in his throat when he sees Jug pull Betty closer with the arm he has wrapped around her shoulder. Jug turns his head towards her, says something, and Betty laughs, loud and clear, while Jug chuckles along. Archie hasn't seen either of them this carefree in what feels like forever, but instead of being happy for them he finds his stomach tightening with jealousy. He curses himself and averts his eyes.

A second later, the person walking next to Betty catches his eye and he sees Veronica smiling almost wistfully at the couple. Archie is still trying to figure out her expression when she suddenly turns her head and finds him staring. They share a look and something passes between them. Archie doesn't know what exactly, but Veronica's eyes go wide with disbelief before she schools her face, turns away and seamlessly rejoins the conversation with Jug and Betty.

After that, Archie trails a little behind Reggie and some of the other guys who joined them somewhere along the way. He laughs at the jokes he picks up on when appropriate, but his eyes keep wandering back to his friends ahead of them.

The girls and Jug stop at the bleachers, where Jug sits down and pulls his laptop out of his bag.

Veronica spares Archie a meaningful glance when he and the other members of the football team pass them by, but Archie has no idea what to make of it. Betty waves at him and Archie automatically smiles in return. When his eyes meet Jug's he sees the other boy nod at him, a small smile on his lips. Archie wonders if he is the real reason for Jugs presence, if Jug is here to make sure he is really ok. However, he chases the thought away, reminding himself that Jug is walking Betty home after school and his sole reason for being here right now is her. Still, he wants to give Jug some kind of wave in return, but his action is lost when Betty leans down and gives Jug a quick peck on the lips in parting. Archie grips the strap of his bag tighter to keep himself from any other kind of obvious reaction. Then, Betty follows Veronica to join Cheryl and the other girls.

Stomach tight, Archie avoids eye contact with any of them until the door of the boys locker room clicks shut behind him.

\---

Practice, despite his initial motivation to let it distract him from everything else, is a total disaster. With all his conflicting feelings and overall confusion Archie keeps loosing track of the game. He gets tackled to the ground over and over, until the coach yells at him to 'Please, get it together, Andrews!'

The worst part is: Jughead keeps track of him the whole time. One would think that a bunch of girls, let alone his girlfriend, jumping around in nothing but short shorts and tight tops infront of him would capture a boys attention fully. But no, Jug just has to be the over-attentive best friend today. Archie can feel his gaze on him, but when he does look over to the bleachers, Jug makes a point of staring at his laptop instead. However, Archie knows he is keeping an eye on him, ready to jump to his aid should need arise, to come up with some lie should Archie be overcome by memories of //her// again. A mean voice in Archie's head tells him that it's like he is waiting for Archie to fail, to say 'I told you so.' with that quirked eyebrow of his and that superior smile Archie hated back in the day when they were kids. Now, he finds it adorable rather than irritating, and the thought makes him slip on the grass.

And to be completely honest: Jug did tell him so.

"Andrews! What the hell!" The coach shouts from across the field, and Archie raises a hand to show that he is okay, biting the inside of his cheek to keep himself from shouting his irritation into the world. Of course Jug doesn't mean to cause him these thoughts and is hopefully not even aware he is one of the reasons Archie is so out of it today. However, the concerned look he spares him when Archie looks at him does nothing to calm his nerves. Archie is just trying to get through practice without having to think about his messed up lovelife for a few minutes. Is that too much to ask?

When the football actually hits him in the head instead of him catching it not fove minutes later the coach pauses the training match with a shrill whistle.

"That's it! Get off my field, Andrews. You're done for today!" The coach yells and Archie pulls his helmet off to reason with him. "But coach-"

"Didn't you hear me? Go home!" He says and nods towards the direction of the locker rooms. "Make sure to get your head in the game next time if you want to play next week."

Archie wants to insist, wants to be stubborn and stay, but he knows his heart is not in it, let alone his head. He nods, jaw set, and walks over to the bench to gather his water bottle and some of his other things before heading towards the locker room. He passes the Vixens on his way and Betty gives him a concerned look that mirrors Jug's from before, while Veronica just raises an eyebrow at him.

"Bad day." He says in explanation, aiming for as much nonchalance as he possibly can. Apparently it works, or at least it appears to, since Betty nods and says: "See you tomorrow, right? Maybe walk with us to school this time?"

"Sure." He answers and smiles as well, even though he doesn't really feel like it. "See you tomorrow." He says to both of them and turns around to head for the locker room. On his way he passes Jug and half expects him to make a comment on his poor performance, instead the boy just says: "See you at home." without looking up from his laptop and Archie silently curses the way his stomach does a weird little flip at that.

\---

When Archie finally pulls up in the driveway at home he is tired beyond belief. He drags his feet up to the frontdoor and fumbles with his keys before letting himself in. Vegas greets him, tail wagging and tongue hanging out of his snout as he happily trots towards Archie.

Archie drops his back and leans his guitar case against a nearby wall before he sinks down to his knees and circles his arms around the dog, burying his face in his fur. Vegas squirms in his hold, rubbing his head against Archie's shoulder, wagging his tail faster. Archie strokes his hands through the fur on Vegas back and Vegas moves around some more, butting Archie in the chin while doing so, before licking a long wet stripe along Archie's face.

"Ewww. Vegas no! Down boy." Archie laughs, pulling back and standing up, while running a hand over his damp face. Vegas just wags his tail some more and playfully gives a few barks. Archie reaches out his hand to stroke them along Vegas head and ears, before making his way into the kitchen. Vegas follows him and lays down beside the counter. Archie washes his hands in the sink before considering what to do next. He isn't particularly hungry, but he hasn't eaten in hours and he figures he should at least eat something after everything that happened today...

He opens the fridge and is met with a sorry sight. His dad hasn't gotten around buying groceries for the week apparently and Archie scowls at the few items that he does see. There is some leftover pizza, a half-empty package of milk and something that might have been a joghurt in its past life. Nothing of which looks particularly appetizing. Archie takes the milk and the joghurt out and throws the latter into the trash. Then, he turns towards one of the cupboards, knowing that there is a package of teeth-rottingly sweet cereal stored in there somewhere. Technically, it's Jughead's, but Archie is sure the other boy wouldn't mind him stealing some of it.

He finds the cereal standing behind a package of coffee. It's the brand that Jughead loves and Fred thinks tastes terrible, so they agreed to keep their respective coffee preferences seperate and just make two pots in the morning instead of arguing which brand to buy. Archie will never understand the appeal of coffee in the first place, so he keeps out of their squabble as good as he can.

The truth is Fred just likes to tease Jug about being a coffee-snob, Archie knows that his dad put the coffee and the cereal on the list of things to buy regularly as soon as Jug moved in with them. The fact makes Archie stop his movements and smile happily to himself. 'See you at home' Jug had said, and he is right. This is his home now, too. He just fits right in with them, like he always did.

Moments later Archie settles on the couch with his scarce meal and turns on the TV. It doesn't take long for him to realize that there is nothing particularly interesting on. So, after some mindless zapping he settles on the re-run of an episode of 'How I met your Mother' and leaves it to the TV to drown out the noise in his head.

\---

A few hours and several episodes of whatever show came on next later the phone rings. Archie blindly reaches for it while muting the TV. A quick glance at the display reveals it's his mother calling. He inhales deeply, trying to muster up the strength to not sound completely down when he answers the call.

"Hey, Mom."

"Hey, Honey." She chirps, obviously happy to hear him. "Is your father home? I've got some things to talk to him about..."

It's ominous enough to pique his interest, but after brief consideration Archie finds he really doesn't want to know.

"Dad works late today and I think. He said something about the books, so no, I'm alone right now."

"Oh, I thought Jughead is living with you?"

"Well, yeah he is, but he's not home either. He went to Betty's after school..." He trails off glancing at the clock hanging at the nearby wall. It's already past nine. Archie rubs his free hand over his face and tries not to think about what they might be doing right now.

"Is everything alright? You sound unhappy about that, are you guys fighting again?"

Crap.

"No, no it's fine. Jug is fine. I'm fine. Everything is fine."

"Okay, that was definitely one 'fine' to many." She laughs, but it doesn't take long for her to say what every parent probably feels obligated to say in such a situation. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"I know, mom. It's just-" He trails off, not sure how to continue. He isn't even sure if he wants to tell her. In the end he settles for: "It's just been a long day."

His mother just hums thoughtfully in return and Archie knows she is going to wait until he cracks and tells her what is bothering him.

He always does.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Archie?" She sounds like she is smiling. Archie sighs.

"I- I think I'm in love."

"Oh." She says, "And that's a bad thing?"

Archie inhales deeply, suddenly very aware of what he is going to tell her next. "Mom, I- I'm- It's- I think-" He stops, frustrated at the jumble of words that falls out his mouth, and tries again. "It's a guy." He says, propping his elbows up on his knees and looking down at the floor. Heart beating fast in his chest. "I'm in love with a guy." It feels weird saying it out loud, but it also makes him feel lighter. He runs his hand through his hair when he doesn't get an immediate answer and when he does get one it's not what he expects.

"And you think he doesn't like you back?"

"What?" He asks, dumbfounded.

"Is that why you're sad? Because you think he doesn't like you in that way?"

"That's not what I- Aren't you surprised?"

"I'm your mother, Archie, I first suspected you were gay a long time ago."

"I like girls, too!" He exclaims, which is beside the point right now, but still the first thing that comes to his mind.

"Bi, then?"

"Mom!"

She is chuckling on the other end of the line while Archie is blushing furiously. "Archie, it's alright. I love you and I support you and your father does, too, no doubts about it, and no matter what happens."

Archie can't surpress a sniffle at that and feels tears prickling at his eyes. It's been a long day, indeed. He is smiling, though.

"Thanks, mom."

"Always, honey."

"Are you going to tell me who it is? Do I know him?"

"Yeah, you do."

"Is it Jughead?"

Archie almost falls off the couch at that.  
"How do you-"

"So, it is?" She sounds positively thrilled and Archie can't help but be amazed by the fact his mother knows him so well.

"Yes..." He says, and his chest feels tight and loose at the same time. "I'm in love with my best friend."

Something hits the ground with a dull 'thump!' and Archie's head snaps up to see Jughead standing in the hallway, bag lying at his feet, his eyes wide.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Half-truths emerge and misunderstandings threaten a recovering friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ... think I have to raise the rating of this fic now...  
> Un-betaed as always. Sorry about any mistakes, feel free to point them out!

Archie and Jughead stare at each other. For how long, Archie can't say. Apparently, long enough for his mother to be confused at his silence.

"Archie?" Her voice asks right next to his ear, and it pulls him out of his stupor. He breaks eye contact with Jug, and returns his attention hurriedly to the phone.

"Mom, I'll have to call you back."

"What's wrong-" But Archie doesn't even hear it anymore. He just presses disconnect and looks back up to see Jug still standing there. His eyes aren't wide anymore. Now, he just looks hurt. That makes confusion grow inside of Archie, but he still has to say something.

"Jug, listen-"

Clearly, that is the wrong thing to say. Jug turns to the stairs and climbs them with speed inappropriate for someone who skips out of P. E. as often as he does.

"Jug!" Archie shouts and follows him immediately, almost falling over Jug's bag and his own, which are still lying on the floor in the entrance area. 

They don't come far. Jug turns his steps towards Archie's room, and slams the door shut. It doesn't do much to keep Archie out. He opens the door when he reaches it and finds Jug just standing there, back towards him, fists clenched. 

This shouldn't be happening.  
Not like this.  
If at all.

"Jug…"

"I should have known."

"Jug, I'm sorry. I wasn't going to say any-"

"Is it because I'm with her now? Is this some screwed up 'I don't want her but I don't want her to be with anyone else either?' kind of logic?"

"What?" Archie asks, confusion clear on his face. 

"Stop it, Archie!" Jug says, and turns around, but he doesn't meet his eyes. "I can see the way you look at her- at US! I didn't want to see it but really? You're just so bad at hiding your emotions. It's so obvious you're in love with her." The words hit Archie like a bucket of cold water, and all he is able to do is blink at Jug. When Archie doesn't say anything in return, Jughead's expression scrunches up into a grimace of anger and frustration.

"Forget it, If you're not even going to own up on it I'm going to go shower." He shoulders past Archie without looking at him, and the redhead isn't fast enough on the uptake to do anything about it. 

Jug thinks Archie has feelings for Betty. 

The realization startles an unbelieving laugh out of him, which he knows is completely inappropriate for the situation, so he swallows it down as soon as it tries to emerge. "Jug, you got it all wrong." Archie says, as he turns to follow Jughead down the hall. The other boy stops in his tracks, turns around and narrows his eyes at him.

"Okay, so tell me, right here, right now, to my face, that you don't have feelings for Betty."

"I don't!" Archie says, pouring as much conviction into it as he can, meeting Jug's stare head-on, not quite able to mask his amusement and disbelief. Jug knits his brows together, and searches his face. He is clearly confused that he can't find any nervous tick in the other boys expression, or even so much as a waver in Archie's voice, like he usually can when the boy is telling a lie.

Eventually, Jughead averts his eyes. "You're a terrible liar, Archie." He says, even though Archie is sure Jug couldn't find any reason for his words, and turns back around to head for the bathroom again. Archie follows Jug through the hall up to the bathroom door.

"Jug, come on, let me explain-"

Jug wordlessly slams the door in his face, and locks it. Archie sighs and hangs his head, one hand coming to rest against the wooden door for a second, before he combs it through his hair in frustration. How did this go so wrong so fast? "Jug-" He tries again, but the sound of the shower travels to his ears and, seconds later, he can hear the rustling of clothes, indicating Jug is not going to come back out anytime soon.

"Fine." Archie shouts, anger suddenly bubbling inside of him. If Jug wants to be an idiot about Archie's - albeit involuntary - confession, so be it. Archie will not spell it out for him. He didn't want Jug to know about it in the first place. He hears the sound of Jugheads belt-buckle being opened and takes that as his que. Archie takes a sharp turn on his heels, huffing at the image his mind tries to provide him with and heads back to his room. He changes into his running clothes. Then, he takes the steps down three at a time and, in his rage, slams the front-door shut with so much vigor that the windows next to it rattle. He feels childish the second he hears Vegas' agitated bark at the loud noise, but he leaves the notion behind with the first few energetic steps he takes down the road. Maybe running will clear his head the way music and football failed to do.

\---

It's almost 11 pm when Archie returns home. He is exhausted, sweaty, and still in a terrible mood. But at least he is tired enough that his only thoughts are 'shower' and 'bed'. However, when he walks up to the front-door he sees there is light in the kitchen.

He finds Fred leaning against the kitchen counter, brows raised expectantly at his son when he steps through the door. Archie notices that his and Jug's bags are lined up neatly next to the staircase and not threatening to trip anyone unknowing of them in the middle of the hallway anymore.

"So…" Fred says, angling his head in indication, and Archie knows he is supposed to explain why he is out so late.

"Dad…" Archie begins, but stops himself, not really sure were to start - not really sure if he wants to. When Archie doesn't continue, Fred crosses his arms in front of his chest and sighs.

"I should yell at you for being out past curfew and not texting or calling me about it."

Archie drops his gaze to the ground, ready for any kind of lecture his father has prepared for him. He knows that he deserves it for making his father worry like that, but it never comes. Instead, Fred says: "Your mother called and told me about a talk you two had earlier-" Archie's head whips up at that and he searches his father's eyes for any kind of judgment. He finds none. Fred, not fazed by Archie's surprise, simply continues to talk. "-one you ended rather abruptly. She was worried something happened." He pauses and raises one eyebrow at his son. "Did something happen?" Fred asks, his voice laced with concern.

Now, it's Archie's turn to sigh, heavily so, and his shoulders droop when he thinks about all the things that went wrong today. "I just had a really bad day." He answers after some time, his voice wavering from the exhaustion he feels. "School was rough, football even rougher. Then, I fought with Jug about some stupid misunderstanding, and I- I just..." He makes a choked sound before the lump closing up his throat keeps him from elaborating further. Tears rise to his eyes for the umpteenth time today. He shakes his head to clear it and then croaks: "I'm just so tired, Dad."

Fred nods. He walks over to Archie and puts one hand on his shoulder, before slowly pulling him into a hug. Archie lets him, his arms are immediately circling around his father in return. He feels like he should rebel against this. He should loathe the way this makes him feel like a kid rather than a teenager, but right now it doesn't matter. 

"Did Mom say anything else? You know… about earlier?" Archie asks into his father's shoulder, his voice small, already dreading his answer.

"Only that I should make sure you're okay. She was rather cryptic, but she said that you'll tell me once you're ready and I shouldn't worry about it."

Archie nods, relieved that he doesn't have to deal with another unwanted confession today. His father loosens his hold on him after a few moments of silence. "We're not done talking about you being out past curfew and making me worry about you." Fred says, his voice stern, when they part. "But you got school tomorrow, so go shower and then to bed. No detours." Archie nods dutifully, but can't help the small smile spreading on his face. 

When he is halfway up the stairs his father says something else. "Archie?" Archie stops and turns around to look at him.

"Whatever went wrong between you two..." He makes an indicating gesture in the general direction of Archie's room. "You should fix it."

"I know, Dad. I'll try."

\---

When Archie slips quietly into his room to get his pyjama pants before showering, the lights are off. The only illumination comes from the stray rays of light from the lanterns on the street. But it is enough to see that Jug is already lying on the air mattress and pointedly turns his back towards him. Archie suppresses a sigh. He expected Jug to still be up and typing away on his laptop. He hoped that Jug would give him an opportunity to explain himself before morning, but he just makes a point out of ignoring him.

So, Archie grabs the pants lying on his bed and leaves towards the bathroom, trying to not storm down the hallway like a kid throwing a tantrum. He is too tired for that anyway. If Jug doesn't want to understand the reality of the situation that's his problem, not Archie's. 

But if that's really true... Why does it hurt so much?

Archie violently shakes his head to clear it of that thought, before he turns on the faucet of the shower and strips off his clothes, determined to just get this over with and finally go to sleep. 

When the warmth of the water begins trailing down his body Archie sighs and finally feels his overexerted muscles relax. He rubs his hands over his face and slicks back his hair, blinking through the drops of water catching on his lashes. He reaches for his shower gel and finds it empty. Damn, he could've sworn there was some of it left this morning. His dad must've used it... His gaze lands on Jug's shampoo, then his shower gel. Archie tries to talk himself out of it for a solid five minutes before he thinks 'Screw it!' and snaps the cap open.

When he pours the gel into his hand the smell is familiar. He never consciously noticed before, but it is definitely part of the smell that is Jughead's. It reminds Archie of sitting next to him in a booth at Pop's, of trying to sneak a glance at the first draft of the next chapter of Jug's book, leaning into his space, laughing when the other wrestles him off, telling him with a smile that Archie's chance to get a look just might increase if he buys the next round of milkshakes. 

Archie begins washing himself, rinsing the foam off with slow movements shortly after, while trying to resist thinking about how, only a few hours ago, Jug was standing right where he is standing now, doing the exact same thing. Trailing his hands down pale skin, massaging his muscles, maybe throwing his head back under the warm spray of the shower...

Archie's fingers move on their own accord, lust overtaking and clouding his mind. The smell of Jug's shower gel isn't doing anything to break his daydream, and Archie finds himself growing hard under his own touch. He imagines Jug doing the same to himself, how Jug's breathing would pick up, his chest rising and falling quickly. He imagines how his cheeks would color at the arousal and the noises he would make. Archie feels his own skin flush with heat at the image in his mind. He runs one hand down his shaft, breathing out heavily as he reaches the base, only to suppress a whine when he trails his hand back up to the tip, repeating the motion again and again, first slowly, then quicker. He pulls his other hand up to his mouth, trying to stifle the moans falling from his parted lips by biting down on his knuckles. His tongue touches against his fingers during the action and a wild thought has him imagining that it is Jug's hand at his mouth and he sucks two of his fingers into it, picturing how Jug's pupils would blow wide at the innuendo of the action. 

Archie feels his legs trembling as his orgasm approaches. His hand keeps up a steady rhythm on his cock while his mind works away at the image in his head. His tongue circles his own fingers, but in his imagination it is now something else entirely. He moans a muffled breath around them, hoping that the running water will drown the rest of the sound out, as he pictures sucking Jug's cock. He imagines Jug holding on to him, one hand on his shoulder, the other in Archie's hair, both curling tight at the sensations he'd feel, moans slipping freely out of his mouth. In reality, Archie has no idea how to properly blow someone, only knows what felt good on himself when Mrs. Grundy- He feels himself tensing and loosing his already impending climax at the thought of her. 

Archie shakes his head before thumping it back in frustration against the tiled wall of the shower when the image of Jug dissipates behind his closed eyelids and memories of Mrs. Grundy on her knees flood his mind. 

Not now! 

He groans something like a curse before he reaches down with both hands and picks up the pace with one hand again while his other hand cups his balls. The resulting spike of arousal is enough to get his mind back to where it was before. Yet, he still finds himself wondering in his haze if he will ever be able to avoid thoughts of her during sex… If there is really nothing he can experience that she didn't taint in one way or another... 

Then, it comes to him, and he finds his heartbeat stumbling as this particular train of thought progresses.

Archie slows his pace down, feels himself stopping just short of the edge and turns himself to hold his head under the stream of water, somehow feeling like the warm liquid running over his head and neck eases the burning of the blush on his face and the embarrassment he feels as he broadens his stand, leans forward and trails one hand back between his cheeks. He is holding his breath when his trembling fingers slide over his rim. It's sensitive and the realization makes him exhale slowly as he drags the fingertip of his middle finger over it. He imagines Jug's fingers instead of his own. The other boy leaning against his back, not heavily, or like he is trapping him, but reassuringly, shielding him from everything else, whispering to him. Archie recalls Jug's voice from earlier today in the bathroom and the memory alone eases the tension in his body.

"Archie… It's okay. I'm here." 

Archie tightens his hold on his cock as a sudden wave of arousal hits him and he simultaneously pushes the tip of his finger into the tight ring of muscles, while imaginary-Jughead whispers into his ear. It's the thought rather than the sensation that has Archie tumble over the edge with a shout that would've been loud enough to be heard at the end of the hall if he hadn't jerked up the hand from his cock to cover his mouth at the last second. 

White stripes of cum begin covering the shower wall as his mind blanks. He fights down some more mewls and moans until his climax finally subsides, leaving him breath- and boneless in it's wake. His other hand comes up to brace himself against the wall as his knees threaten to give out from under him and he leans back to let the water hit his face for a second, before he steps back and takes a few hurried breaths.

After the satisfaction comes the guilt, and the embarrassment returns with full force. When he is able to form a clear thought again he begins cleaning up, reaching for the shower gel once more. His ears are burning as he tries to chase the remnants of his fantasy out of his mind, while washing himself hurriedly. He doesn't want to think about what just happened, that he just jacked off to the image of his best friend finger-fucking him. He doesn't want to think at all. Just wants to relish in the feeling of his orgasm. 

But, he doesn't let himself.

\---

When Archie steps back into his room, now dressed in nothing but his pyjama pants, he feels oddly self-conscious. He is overly aware of his body's movements and feels like 'I just jerked off in the shower while thinking of you.' might as well be written on his forehead in bold neon letters. Yet, his uneasiness is unnecessary, because Jug still doesn't even glance at him. Archie suppresses the urge to sigh when he steps around the air mattress and flops down on his own bed, falling face first into the pillow.

He blindly pulls his blanket out from under himself, struggling with it when it catches somewhere, but finally manages to cover himself without lifting his head even once. 

He is on the brink of falling asleep when Jug says something to him, but Archie can't quite make it out. So, he turns his head to look at the other boy and to mumble something that should communicate as 'Sorry, I didn't quite get that but I'm listening, even though I'm still mad at you.' But the only thing that his sleep-deprived brain does actually manage is a slurred "Huh?".

Jug sighs, and even though Archie can't see his face right now, he knows Jug is biting his lower lip, like he tends to do when he's unsure about something. "I said," The boy begins again, "I thought we were past this." Archie hears the rustling of fabric as Jug rolls on his back and stares at the ceiling. "The lies, the secrets… Damn it, Archie. I thought we could trust each other again." 

The words make Archie's stomach drop. It's what he was thinking, too, this morning in the car, that they were back to normal, back to being friends. However, Archie now knows that he doesn't want that anymore. He wants more. But Jug doesn't know that, and what he thinks he knows isn't even close to the truth. 

Archie thinks about his breakdown in the bathroom. Yes, he trusts Jug, but he can't tell him about his real feelings, it's too recent, he's still too confused. Maybe this whole thing will just blow over. Maybe it's best if he lets Jug believe that he is in fact in love with Betty.

Archie props himself up on his elbows to be able to look at Jughead before speaking, focusing on what is important right now.

"We are past this and I do trust you." Jug glances at him, but averts his eyes again shortly after.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Jug's voice is small and he sounds hurt, even though it's obvious he tries to conceal it with annoyance. Why didn't Archie tell him he is in love with Betty? Well, first of all because that would be a lie, and he swore to himself he wouldn't lie to Jug ever again, but he has to cut his losses at some point. So, Archie swallows around the lump in his throat in order to speak again.

"There is just so much going on right now, and this is a recent thing…" It's not exactly a lie. "I would have told you eventually." That, however, probably is. But whatever Jug usually uses to identify a lie told by Archie, it seems to be lost in the dim light of the room.

"I really want to say I don't care, you know?" Jug says after a while. "I really want to say that it doesn't matter, but it does, Archie. Betty was in love with you for forever before we were together, something like that doesn't suddenly go away."

"I know, Jug." Archie answers, and hopes it doesn't come across as disappointed as he feels. "But please, you have to believe me when I tell you I would never do anything to come between you two."

They fall into an awkward silence, Archie shifts to lie on his back now staring at the ceiling, while Jug settles into his mattress by turning on his side, but towards Archie instead of away from him. Archie chalks that down as a win.

"I want to believe you." Jug finally says and Archie smiles, despite the heavy feeling that settles in his stomach. He doesn't know how to respond, feels like if he says anything else he might break and tell Jug the truth after all, but at this point it would just make things worse, he is sure of it.

In the end it's Jug who ends the silence. "Good night, Archie." He says, settles into his pillow and closes his eyes. Archie, for some weird reason, can't help but feel relieved that Jug didn't turn away from him again.

"Night, Jug." He says back, and turns on his side to face the other boy. He looks at him for a little while, so long it borderlines on creepy... Archie realizes that and, in order to just look anywhere else, blinks at the display of his alarm clock. It reads 11:59pm. 

He exhales slowly. This horrible day is finally over. As he closes his eyes he feels relieve wash over him. It doesn't even take a minute for him to fall asleep, which is, to be honest, the best thing to have happened to him all day.


End file.
